<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Permanent Request by talulebell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919533">A Permanent Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talulebell/pseuds/talulebell'>talulebell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, Ferdibert Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), Fluff, M/M, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talulebell/pseuds/talulebell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As both a tattoo artist and fan, Ferdinand has seen and done incredible pieces. While scrolling through his social media, he sees a post from a tattoo artist he follows of their most recent work: a wedding band. </p>
<p>It sparks the idea of getting that done. </p>
<p>However, it only feels natural to ask his husband and fellow coworker, Hubert, to give it to him. </p>
<p>Ferdibert Week Day 7: Free Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Permanent Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea literally popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it, thus the creation of this fic. </p>
<p>Just quickly wanted to make note that I am not a tattoo artist myself or an expert, so anything related to it is based on my own experiences getting my own and basic research. </p>
<p>Quick warning: there are mentions of needles and them touching skin, but nothing too descriptive. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As both a tattoo artist and fan, Ferdinand has seen and done incredible pieces. </p>
<p>He loves the process of creating one. It begins with a spark of inspiration that constructs itself into a preferred design, going through many phases until one stands out more than others. Next, it leads into figuring out where to place it, sometimes even going as far as putting a stencil into the areas of consideration to visualize the piece. Finally, once the spot is decided and being completely sure that it’s desired, getting it done seals the deal. </p>
<p>That has always been Ferdinand’s method when it comes to getting a new tattoo. It has always worked for him, and whenever he gets a client that wants one but can’t decide on exactly what, that is the approach he takes with them. </p>
<p>While scrolling through his social media, Ferdinand sees a post from a tattoo artist he follows of their most recent work: a wedding band. </p>
<p>This isn’t the first time hearing of this and as a married man himself who can’t wear his own ring regularly because of his line of work, it sparks the thought of getting that done. </p>
<p>He doesn’t need to ponder over the details of it, the location and meaning speaking for itself and the design would be as simple as the ring currently hanging from the chain around his neck, which brings him to the final step: does he want it?</p>
<p>It’s a common and important question to ask oneself before getting a tattoo, but the more Ferdinand thinks about it, the more he leans towards getting it. However, the only way he can come to a final decision is to ask his husband, Hubert, his thoughts. </p>
<p>Ferdinand knows that he doesn’t need to, but it feels natural to ask the one the tattoo would be dedicated to their opinion. With that, Hubert is much more than his husband: he’s his partner in running the shop and an overall well known and respected tattoo artist, and if anyone’s going to give him this tattoo, he wants it to be him. </p>
<p>With the idea in mind for quite some time, there have been multiple occasions for Ferdinand to start the discussion, and each time, he ends up shying away. It’s a large request to make, and if he had the courage to present Hubert with a ring and ask him to be his forever, this should be a piece of cake. </p>
<p>After a fairly uneventful shift and cleaning up his work room, Ferdinand strolls to the front lobby to find Hubert at the main desk, back facing him as he reviews his appointments for tomorrow on the computer. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to leave?” Ferdinand greets, swinging a pair of car keys around his finger. </p>
<p>Hubert peers over his shoulder before turning back to the screen. “In a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand steps up to the counter, resting his arms on it and leaning forward. His elbow bumps the portfolio that Hubert keeps up front of his work and begins to page through it. No matter how many times Ferdinand looks through this and the countless others around the shop, he is amazed at how talented his husband is. It is evident how much love and care is put into every piece he creates and anyone who gets a piece done by him should be honored.</p>
<p>He could become one of those lucky individuals just by asking. </p>
<p>The question has now made its way to the tip of his tongue, prepared to dart out when the chance is given. Ferdinand is not sure how much longer he can hold it back before Hubert suspects something is amiss and works it out of him.</p>
<p>Finally, Ferdinand takes the plunge. </p>
<p>“I have been thinking,” he starts, closing the book with a soft thud and sliding it away. </p>
<p>Hubert doesn’t look away from the computer screen, but hums to encourage Ferdinand to continue. </p>
<p>“I am not allowed to wear my ring while working,” Ferdinand continues, hand coming up to fiddle with the chain around his neck. “What if I get it tattooed on instead?”</p>
<p>Hubert doesn’t physically respond, but it takes a few moments for him to spin his chair around to face his husband, and when he does, his expression is indecipherable. “You want a wedding band tattoo?”</p>
<p>Ferdinand shrugs. “Maybe,” He looks down at the location where the tattoo would go. “I am not entirely sure.”</p>
<p>A silence overtakes them and Ferdinand can feel an all too familiar assessing stare on him, and when he looks up, it’s no surprise to see Hubert leaning on one arm of his chair, squinting at him. “What brought this on?” he finally asks.</p>
<p>Ferdinand exhales. “I do love my wedding ring and there are times where I wish I could wear it more often. I love knowing that it symbolizes our marriage and whenever I look at it,” he smiles softly, grabbing the said object between his thumb and index finger. “It fills me with such a comforting warmth.”</p>
<p>“There is just something about looking down at your hand and seeing something your lover gave you, if that makes sense?” he adds. “Saying that makes me realize that even if I get it done, it will be covered most of the time anyway.”</p>
<p>“Most of your tattoos aren’t visible to begin with,” Hubert points out, cheek resting against his fist. “And it’s the idea of knowing that it’s there,” Ferdinand opens his mouth to say something, but Hubert interrupts him. “If it is truly what you want, nothing should hold you back from it.”</p>
<p>Over the years of knowing him, Ferdinand has learned that is Hubert’s philosophy on tattoos. Not every single piece needs to have a deep meaning or that its lack of one doesn’t make it valid. If someone wants to have something they like put on them permanently just for the sake of having it, then they should do it. That mindset is the reason why Hubert has two sleeves and many more that only Ferdinand has had the privilege of seeing. </p>
<p>“I know,” Ferdinand sighs. “As I said, I am still contemplating, but if I were to get it done,” he smiles at Hubert, a flush growing on his cheeks. “Naturally, I want you to be the one to do it.”</p>
<p>Now it’s Hubert’s turn to blush and he appears to be at a loss for words. “Me?” he finally manages. </p>
<p>“Well, of course! You are my husband that is able to and it only makes sense,” Ferdinand explains before cutting himself off and hurriedly adding, “That is if you want to.”</p>
<p>Hubert shakes his head. “No, it’s not that,” he starts, letting out a deep breath before the corners of his mouth form into a small smile, one only reserved for Ferdinand. “If that is your wish, I am more than happy to grant it.”</p>
<p>Ferdinand’s eyes widen. Even though he knew the chances of getting rejected were slim, hearing the confirmation still comes as a shock. “Really?”</p>
<p>Hubert nods. “As you said, it would only make sense that I do it. Besides, I don’t like the idea of someone else giving you something so,” he pauses, cracking a knuckle against his chin. “Intimate.”</p>
<p>“My thoughts exactly.”</p>
<p>Instead of responding, Hubert turns back to the computer and clicks a few more things before shutting everything down and standing up to make his way around the counter. “How about we discuss this more in more depth once you come up with an answer, hm?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan,” Ferdinand smiles, straightening his posture and stepping closer. </p>
<p>Hubert grins. “You should probably make sure that you’re never going to divorce me.”</p>
<p>The gasp Ferdinand lets out makes Hubert chuckle, which then causes the other to playfully smack his chest. “Hubert, that is not funny! I would never dream of it!”</p>
<p>Shutting off the lobby lights with one hand and using the other to guide Ferdinand by the small of his back down the hallway to the back door, Hubert can’t help but still be amused by his husband’s reaction. “I know, love. Just make sure you take that into consideration.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The topic isn’t brought up again over the course of a few weeks, but during that time, Ferdinand spends his time gazing down at his ring finger more often than the average person would. He traces an imaginary line across the finger where the tattoo would be placed, sometimes even using the ring itself to visualize it better. Hubert has definitely caught him taking part in those acts, but doesn’t confront him about it. </p>
<p>“I believe I have come to a decision,” Ferdinand states one night when they’re in bed, his back pressed against Hubert’s chest. </p>
<p>Hubert lifts his head from the pillow to properly look at his husband, even if it is just his profile. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Shifting to lay on his back, Ferdinand blinks up at Hubert and nods. “I want the tattoo.”</p>
<p>Hubert eyes soften and he brushes some hair out of Ferdinand’s face, leaning forward to press a kiss there. “That can be arranged,” he tells him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. </p>
<p>Ferdinand hums at the affection. “You are really okay with doing it?”</p>
<p>Another kiss. “It would be a pleasure.”</p>
<p>They agree to do it the following Saturday morning. There are only two appointments for the day, a piercing and a touchup on a small tattoo, and it will be done soon enough that it won’t interfere. </p>
<p>Upon their arrival at the shop, they immediately enter Hubert’s room, Ferdinand watching as Hubert gets everything prepared, from cleaning the station and gathering all the materials. It takes some time, but finally, Hubert gestures for Ferdinand to sit and that’s when it really settles: he’s getting a tattoo and his husband will be the one to do it. </p>
<p>It’s the general realization that there will be permanent work being done to his body, which he experienced with each tattoo he’s gotten, but with that comes the excitement of something new on him that he can admire. </p>
<p>Having Hubert do it makes the whole experience better. </p>
<p>They go through the all too familiar routine: cleaning the skin where the tattoo will be put, shaving the said area, placing the stencil and making any needed adjustments. </p>
<p>“Looks great to me,” Ferdinand answers, looking at the two purple lines across his ring finger. He puts his hand on the covered detached arm chair and spreads his fingers. “I am ready if you are.” </p>
<p>Hubert scoots closer on his rolling stool, taking the tattoo gun into his hand, dipping it into an ink cup, and meets Ferdinand’s eyes. When he gets a nod, Hubert gets to work, tracing about halfway on one of the lines. </p>
<p>No going back now. </p>
<p>It’s common knowledge that getting a tattoo hurts. Of course, some areas are more painful than others, and Ferdinand likes to believe that he has a high pain tolerance, but this has got to be his most painful to date. </p>
<p>“How was that?” Hubert asks, patting the line with a paper towel. </p>
<p>Ferdinand lets out a breath he shouldn’t have been holding in. “That hurt more than I was expecting.”</p>
<p>A crease forms between Hubert’s eyebrows. “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ferdinand confirms, leaning back into the seat to get more comfortable. “I will manage.” </p>
<p>The buzzing of the gun starts up again. “It will be over before you know it.”</p>
<p>Hubert is true to his words and soon enough, the line work is done and he’s getting ready to fill it in. The design of the tattoo is straightforward, just a black band as wide as the ring itself and no other detail. </p>
<p>To keep himself distracted from the stinging, Ferdinand keeps his eyes fixated on a spot on the wall and focuses on his breathing. It’s a method that works for both himself and his clients, but he finds that taking part in conversation can be helpful as well. However, Hubert hates small talk and tends to remain quiet when working, but perhaps Ferdinand can be an exception. </p>
<p>“Are you doing okay?” Hubert speaks up as he gets more ink. “You’ve been quiet.”</p>
<p>“I am doing fine, thank you,” Ferdinand answers, biting his bottom lip as the needle makes contact at a certain spot, causing the pain to increase. He glances at Hubert and takes in the sharp angles of his profile, noting for the millionth time since knowing him just how truly handsome he is. If his hand weren’t having work done to it right now, he would push back the bangs that fall into Hubert’s face to get a better look at him. “I am simply thinking about how handsome you are.”</p>
<p>A beautiful blush forms across Hubert’s cheeks and nose. “Thank you,” he mutters after a few moments of his mouth twitching while coming up with a response, but settles with that and continues with the tattoo. </p>
<p>Hubert has never been the best with taking compliments, even going as far as arguing against them, but once he realized that Ferdinand would stand his ground, he eventually learned to accept them. It’s been a process and Ferdinand is proud to see how far he has come. </p>
<p>Ferdinand chuckles. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“And I love you.” Hubert replies instantly. </p>
<p>For the remainder of the tattoo, Ferdinand finds solace in watching Hubert work. First of all, it helps better prepare himself for whenever the needle is about to touch his skin, but seeing Hubert in such a relaxed and concentrated state makes him feel the same way. </p>
<p>“All done,” Hubert announces, patting down the entire tattoo one last time before scooting back a bit. </p>
<p>Ferdinand lifts up his hand and brings it closer to his face. It came out exactly as expected, and even though it’s something so simple, he loves it and is glad he decided to get it done. It is definitely one of his favorite tattoos.</p>
<p>“It is perfect, dear,” Ferdinand praises with a star striking smile, putting his hand back down just as Hubert returns into his space to wrap it up. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Getting out of the seat, Ferdinand can’t tear his eyes away from his new ink, holding his hand out and looking at it from all angles. The tattoo itself is making him beam, but knowing that his husband is the one who gave it to him makes him ecstatic. </p>
<p>Looking up at his lover, who is finishing cleaning up the work space, Ferdinand’s heart floods with an overwhelming amount of love that he cannot contain. “Come here, you,” he says, going around the chair until he’s in front of Hubert, grabbing his chin to drag him down into an enthusiastic kiss that only lasts a quick second. “I love you.” </p>
<p>Once Hubert processes and recovers from the sudden affection, he pulls the other closer by the waist and kisses him properly. It ends too soon because Ferdinand can’t stop smiling, but that doesn’t stop Hubert from placing a few pecks at the corner of his lips. “I take it you like it?” </p>
<p>Ferdinand leans his head up and nuzzles his nose into the underside of Hubert’s jaw. “Absolutely.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Hubert replies, planting one last kiss between Ferdinand’s eyebrows before pulling away. “Now, let me get back to cleaning.” </p>
<p>“Sorry,” Ferdinand chuckles. “I will be out front.” </p>
<p>Over the next few hours they spend at the shop, that is where Ferdinand remains. The two appointments for the day are for Hubert, so Ferdinand passes the time by answering a few emails that come through, setting up a consultation, and sketching on any papers nearby that seem to have no significance. While doing all of these, he can’t help but sneak glances at his finger, which makes the smile already on his face grow more. </p>
<p>It’s tempting to remove the plastic wrapping, especially since he has passed the minimum amount of time it needs to be on, but Ferdinand knows it’s best to keep it on and let the tattoo heal. It will be there for the rest of time, he reminds himself mentally, so it can remain covered for now. </p>
<p>When the touch up client leaves in the middle of the afternoon, Ferdinand locks up after them and heads back to Hubert’s room, waiting for him to finish putting everything away before they leave. Exiting the shop, they agree to pick up an early dinner and spend the rest of the weekend relaxing. </p>
<p>While at a red light, Ferdinand slips his hand into Hubert’s that is resting on the center console. Hubert looks down at their tangled hands briefly before bringing them to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the plastic covering. Ferdinand smiles and squeezes his hand once put back down and that’s how it stays until they get home. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Ferdinand can tell that Hubert is quite fond of the tattoo as well. </p>
<p>Throughout the healing process, Hubert would grab his hand and inspect the tattoo, and when he was done, he’d leave behind a kiss. There are also the times where Ferdinand would catch him staring at the black band or absentmindedly rubbing it whenever they’d hold hands. </p>
<p>Between clients, Hubert suddenly drops the request that he’d like to get a matching one done. It’s granted after hours that night, Ferdinand giddy and smiling up at his husband each time he gets more ink. </p>
<p>“We match now.” Ferdinand says when he’s done.</p>
<p>Hubert chuckles. “We do.”</p>
<p>Their first year wedding anniversary creeps up on them silently and Ferdinand watches the clock on his phone change to midnight. Putting down the device for the night and shifting over onto his other side to face his sleeping partner, he reaches for the hand between them where Hubert’s matching tattoo is and blindly presses his lips against it. </p>
<p>“Happy anniversary, my love,” he whispers, putting Hubert’s hand back where it was. </p>
<p>Hubert shifts, either having been already awake or woken up, one eye momentarily cracking open before shutting again. “Happy anniversary,” he mumbles back, nuzzling into his pillow. </p>
<p>They’ll celebrate properly later, but for now, Ferdinand closes his eyes and blissfully drifts off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: What Ferdinand says to Hubert after getting the first line drawn is basically what I said when asked the same thing when I got my first tattoo.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Twitter: talulebell</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>